Our Captain Dear
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Ada yang bilang. Pepatah berkata. Kapten adalah hati serta otak. Awak kapal adalah tubuhnya. Saat Kapten merana. Awak ikut merasa. Nestapa adalah sakit parah. Kapten merasakannya melebihi segala. Awak akan mendapat luka yang sama. Lebih sakitnya. Membuat sengsara. Namun bila Kapten bahagia. Awak pun akan senang.—My 1st fanfic here. Warnings inside. RnR?


**Our Captain Dear**

**Pairing : Various  
**

**Disclaimer : One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda. FF (c) me**

**Warnings : Bromance, friendship, a litle bit OOC. Plotless. Don't like, please don't read! No bash and flame for the characters and the pairings please!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini dimulai sebelum Bajak Laut Topi Jerami beserta Trafalgar Law—Sang Shichibukai Muda—dan si Pendekar Pedang Rubah Api, Kin'emon dan anak laki-lakinya yang memakan Buah Setan tipe Zoan yang membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi naga, Momonosuke, menginjakkan kaki di tanah subur Dressrosa.

Cerita yang dimulai malam tepat sebelum mereka akan memulai pertempuran dengan Sang Raja Dressrosa. Donquixote Flamingo—yang juga seorang Shichibukai legendaris.

Itu malam yang tenang untuk tidur sebenarnya—bila saja Ussop dan Chopper tidak begadang semalaman dan membuat suara berisik serta ketakutan di dalam balutan zirah perang buatan Kin'emon dengan kekuatan buah setannya, dan juga malam yang tenang untuk Trafalgar Law—yang juga merangkap sebagai Dokter sekaligus Kapten dari Bajak Laut Heart—untuk tidur sambil menjaga Caecar Clown si penjahat—ilmuwan pemakan buah setan Gas-Gas yang akan ditukarkan dengan jabatan Doflamingo sebagai Shichibukai di Dressrosa besok.

Caecar sedang asyik mengorok (lihat saja; saking pulasnya ia tertidur, ia berhasil membuat gelembung ingus yang cukup besar untuk rumah seratus lalat. Bah!) sedangkan Law sedang memejamkan mata sambil sesekali melirik ke arah manusia psikopat bertanduk kambing itu. Hey, walau ia sudah diborgol dengan Batu Laut, tetap saja dia itu jenius. Kemungkinan ia lebih menggunakan otak kambingnya daripada kekuatan buah setannya lebih besar sekarang! Mungkin saja di balik gelembung ingus itu ia berencana melarikan diri, kan?

'_TLUK!'_

Suara aneh terdengar di telinga Law. Asal suara itu dari kepala kapal, kepala singa dengan surai terik matahari, kepala Sunny Go, kapal bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Bajak laut asal North Blue dengan tinggi kelewatan itu segera membuka matanya. Kikoku—pedang panjang—yang ia sampirkan di bahunya segera ia genggam, sorot mata tajamnya disembunyikan dibalik topi bulu berwarna putih dengan ornamen bintik-bintik hitam di bagian bawahnya.

Ia berdiri tanpa suara, mendekat ke arah asal suara dari kepala kapal. Pedangnya siap ia hunus dan sigap untuk membelah apa saja—sebelum matanya terbelalak, "Mugiwara-ya?"

Ya, itu Monkey D. Luffy. Kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, sedang tersungkur tidur dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum ia ingin membangunkan Kapten muda itu, "Hey, Mugiwara-ya." Ia menunduk dan mengguncangkan bahu anak itu pelan.

"A...ce... Ac...e..." Pemuda dengan _trademark_ topi jerami itu mengelukan sebuah nama, "Ace... Ace..." kembali ia merapalkan nama itu dalam tidurnya.

Shichibukai muda itu terhenyak sementara waktu. Tangannya tak lagi mencoba membangunkan Luffy.

Ace.

Nama itu.

Portgas D. Ace.

Itu nama lengkapnya—kakak Luffy.

Kakak Luffy yang membuatnya terpuruk bagai dilemparkan ke neraka. Kakak tersayang yang mati dalam pelukannya. Kakak yang—bagi Luffy—tidak sanggup **IA **selamatkan.

Pertempuran Marineford, mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi seorang Monkey D. Luffy—kakak satu-satunya—yang kemudian menghancurkan hidupnya saat itu.

"Ace..." nama itu kmebali terucap dari bibirnya, "Ace... Aku—Aku... Ace—" dan air matanya kembali tumpah ruah diikuti alisnya yang berkedut.

Law kebingungan—walau tak tampak—Luffy yang ia kenal adalah bocah bodoh ceroboh dan asal main seruduk serta hiperaktif yang dalam kondisi apapun akan selalu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa nyaring. Bukan orang yang bisa menangis dalam tidur seperti ini.

Dia bisa menangis. Law melihatnya. Ia hancur dalam tangisan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa itu akan berlanjut dalam tidur sekalipun setelah peristiwa itu selesai.

Ia mengangkat Luffy, meletakkannya dalam buaiannya, menggendongnya bagai tuan putri dalam dongeng yang terlelap seribu tahun. Ia beranjak dari kepala Sunny Go da kemudian membawanya masuk sebelum—

"ACE!"

'_BRUK!'_

—ia terjatuh dengan tak elit dan menjatuhkan Luffy pula karena Luffy meronta-ronta seperi monyet liar.

"Ya ampun. Aku bersikap baik padamu dan ini yang kudapat?" Law menghembuskan napas berat. Ia melirik ke arah Luffy yang terjatuh di sampingnya sambil terus menangis.

Law beranjak. Ia ingin menggendong pemuda itu lagi sebelum sebuah suara yang berasal dari tiang utama kapal—tempat di mana awak kapal berjaga memantau pergerakan di luar kapal—menarik perhatiannya.

"Mau kau apakan Kapten kami?"

Law mendongak, mendapati surai hijau terang bak lumut yang tumbuh di kepala manusia, kulit gelap, mata tajam yang sebelah kirinya tertutup karena tersayat benda tajam, wajah datar namun awas serta tiga anting yang gemerincing dipermainkan angin malam di telinga kirinya.

Itu Roronoa Zoro. Sang Pemburu Bajak Laut. Dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Wakil Kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

"Roronoa-ya," ia berkata pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Kapten kami? _'Menyerangnya'_?" ulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"..." Law diam, "Aku hanya ingin membantu Kaptenmu kembali ke tempat tidurnya." Lanjutnya.

"Biarkan saja." suara lain yang berasal dari pintu utama menuju dek luar yang terbuka sedikit berkumandang. Pintu akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya—dibuka dengan menggunakan kaki panjang dibalut celana panjang bahan kain hitam—dan menampakkan rambut pirang, alis spiral, rokok yang tinggal setengah, dan wajah tampan. Itu Sanji si Koki.

"Kuro Ashi-ya." Law melirik.

"Seperti kata Koki Mesum itu, biarkan saja." kata Zoro. Ia kemudian melompat turun dan segera mendekat ke arah Luffy yang masih berada dalam gendongan Law.

Sanji sebal, "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Mesum', Marimo Sialan? Kau mau tidak dapat jatah _snack_ malammu, hah?" ia memperlihatkan nampan berisi onigiri dan sebotol sake.

"Tentu saja kau. Mana bagianku?" Zoro menengadahkan tangan kirinya ke muka Sanji.

"Kau—"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'biarkan saja'? Kapten kalian menangis dan kalian tidak peduli?" Law mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Zoro dan Sanji diam memandangi Kapten Bajak Laut Heart itu sebelum Sanji membuka bibirnya dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Kau ada di sana, 'kan, _dua tahun lalu_?"

Law tentu saja mengangguk. Dialah yang membawa Luffy serta Jimbe ke dalam kapalnya dan langsung berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa anak ini karena peperangan besar dan efek _shock_ kehilangan kakaknya.

"Sejak saat itu, tiap malam, ia selalu begitu." Zoro melanjutkan, "Ia akan keluar kamar, berjalan ke tempat kesukaannya di kepala Sunny, memandangi lautan dan langit malam, dan kemudian menangis—sampai ia terlelap."

"Kami bertemu dengannya—dengan Ace—hanya sekejab, dan kami bisa tahu, kakak-adik ini terlalu menyayangi satu sama lain."

Law mendengarkan.

Sanji menhisap rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya keluar. "Hanya sebnetar, di Alabasta. Dan kami tahu, Luffy pun cerita, ia amat sangat mencintai Kakaknya, Kakaknya yang sangat kuat dan tidak pernah berhasil ia kalahkan, Kakak yang paling benci dikhawatirkan dan paling benci kalau Luffy menangis; itulah Ace. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat."

"Dua tahun tidak akan cukup menghapus luka hati Luffy. Percayalah, biarkan saja." Zoro berkomentar pelan sembari mengunyah onigirinya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter itu berkata pelan sambil menatap Luffy yang ada di dalam gendongannya, "Tapi ia selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot—"

"Karena Luffy tidak mau membuat kami khawatir. Dia selalu begitu. Menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Menangis kalau benar-benar terpojok—dia pada dasarnya cengeng, sih. Apalagi dia janji pada Ace agar tidak menangis. Makanya itu... dia selalu, selalu dan selalu tersenyum." Jawab Zoro. Sanji memungut topi jerami Luffy, memainkannya sebentar dan kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke Law dan Luffy.

Pemuda pirang itu menghisap puntung rokoknya lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Topi jerami di tangannya kemudian diserahkan ke Zoro yang langsung menerimanya, "Berikan Luffy pada kami. Kami yang akan mengangkutnya ke ranjangnya. Kau belum terbiasa menggendongnya, 'kan?" ia merebut Luffy dari gendongan Law. Law menyerahkannya.

"Kau jaga kapal sebentar, ya." Perintah sang Wakil Kapten pelan. Ia menunjuk tiang utama tempatnya memantau lautan dan musuh. Kapten Heart Pirate hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ayo cepat, Marimo! Kalau dia bnagun dan tak melihat topinya, dia bakal bikin keributan tahu!" seru Sanji sebal.

"Ck! Aku tahu! Jangan berisik, Alis Spiral! Kau mau membangunkan Anak Monyet ini?" balas Zoro ketus.

Mereka terus bertengkar mulut. Tangan Zoro nyaris membuka pintu ruang utama sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Law tercenung, "Hah?"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih." Sanji ikut-ikutan.

"Untuk apa? Menggendong Kapten kalian?" tanya Law.

"Itu juga, sih. Tapi lebih ke—_terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kapten kami_, dua tahun yang lalu." Zoro tersenyum.

"Tanpamu, kami pasti tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa kami perbuat." Timpal Sanji yang juga tersenyum.

Benar. Luffy-lah yang membantu mereka menggenggam impian mereka kembali setelah sekian lama membuangnya. Luffy-lah sumber utama mereka. Luffy-lah segalanya bagi mereka. Tanpa Luffy, entahlah, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai impian mereka. Luffy terlalu berharga untuk mereka.

"Kalian mencintai Kapten kalian?"

Mereka sekali lagi berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bersama, "Ya. Kami mencintainya. Melebihi apapun. Karena ia Kapten kami tersayang."

Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Law yang masih tercenung dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia membetulkan letak topi bulunya, "Yah, tanpa tanya pun seharusnya sudah bisa kutebak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada yang bilang_

_Pepatah berkata_

_Kapten adalah hati serta otak_

_Awak kapal adalah tubuhnya_

_Saat Kapten merana_

_Awak ikut merasa_

_Nestapa adalah sakit parah_

_Kapten merasakannya melebihi segala_

_Awak akan mendapat luka yang sama_

_Lebih sakitnya_

_Membuat sengsara_

_Namun bila Kapten bahagia_

_Awak pun akan se__nang_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Awak menicntai hati dan otak_

_Melebihi apapun di dunia_

_Kapten bahagia_

_Adalah yang utama_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sanji meletakkan tubuh Luffy ke kasurnya. Zoro menaruh topi jerami kesayangannya di samping tubuh sang Kapten. Tangan mereka mengelus wajah manis yang masih dibuliri air mata tiada henti. Sesekali mereka menyekanya menggunakan jemari kasar mereka.

Raut wajah sedih menghiasi wajah mereka. Senyum sedih tak pelak terpampang di bibir mereka.

"Kami mencintaimu, Kapten... Ketahuilah..." Sanji berujar pelan.

Zoro mencium kening Kapten mereka, "Kami... Mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Mereka beranjak keluar sebelum bersamaan mengatakan, "Berhentilah menangis seorang diri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Gue gatau lagi. Cuma ini yang ada di kepala gue sejak mereka masuk DressRosa Arc. **Dan, oh, ya, salam kenal, _author_ yang mencintai _fandom_ ini tapi baru berani _publish_ sekarang. **#dor **AceLu adalah OTP gue—dan bikin sakit hati gue selama ini. Ahahaha~ kemudian LawLu... terus ZoSan adalah pairing OTP gue yang pertama sebelum AceLu dan 3 Monsters itu _nakama-romance_ favorit gue sepanjang masa. :"D dan beginilah hasil dari eksperimen mengkombinasikan mereka semua. **#kenaJetPistol**

**Mind to review my 1ft fanfic here, guys? :'D**


End file.
